


Unwanted Adventures

by thenewbdavis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbdavis/pseuds/thenewbdavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook/Tinkerbell. When Killian comes to Storybrook he's shocked to see a familiar face from his past. Now he's left with a choice: kill Gold and quench his thirst for revenge or change his ways and possibly win back the girl he lost so long ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Adventures

When Emma approached Granny's she could hear loud music thrumming through the walls. When she looked through the windows she could see all the lights were off and it seemed as if the diner was closed. An alarm went off inside Emma's head, telling her something was obviously wrong. Emma took the gun out of her holster, wrapped her hands tightly around the cold metal of the gun, and slowly approached the door. As soon as Emma pushed the door open she was met with a wave of loud music that shook her insides. Emma gripped her gun tighter as she rushed inside the diner and found the light switch. Once Emma's eyes adjusted to the flood of light she found a girl standing on the bar blinking back at her. The girl on the bar was an odd one, dressed in a short sparkly blue dress, her feet bare, her long hair a strawberry blonde dyed blue at the ends, and her now wide eyes rimmed with sparkly blue eye shadow and thick lines of black eyeliner. The moment the girl registered Emma she threw her arms up in the air, clearly terrified by the woman pointing a gun at her.

"Red!" The girl shouted as she continued to stare wide eyed at Emma and the gun in her hand.

Emma turned to see the door to the kitchen open as Ruby walked out looking confused. Once she entered the room she took in the scene in front of her and let out a small laugh. The girl on the bar turned to stare in awe at Red, clearly not finding the humor in this situation.

"Emma put the gun down, everything's fine here." Ruby explained between chuckles.

Emma put her gun back in its holster as she stared at Ruby, now even more confused than she was before. Once Emma put the gun away the girl hopped off the bar gracefully and placed herself on one of the bar stools. Now that she wasn't standing on the bar Emma could see how tiny she was. Her bare feet now hung inches from the ground as she kicked them back and forth like a small child. Emma may have mistaken her for a child if not for the girl's hour glass figure. Though her waist was small she made up for her tininess in other areas. Emma couldn't help but stare at the peculiar girl whom she had never seen before.

"Emma, this is Feya." Ruby said as she gestured to the girl on the bar stool.

The girl beamed as she held out her hand.

"You can call me Tink." She said cheerfully.

Emma took the girl's hand, a look of confusion across her face. "Interesting nickname."

Tink made an exaggeratedly sour looking expression. "My full name is Feya Theophilia Isis Nadia Kistell, fairies from my land are named after all the women of their family, luckily my kind live a long time so I only had to take on three generations of Kistell women along with my own name. So if you take off my first name my initials spell Tink, hence the name. Complicated right?"

Emma stared at the girl now in shock. She glanced up at Ruby to find her smiling and shaking her head.

"Wait..." Emma said, blinking at the smiling girl in front of her. "You're a fairy? Tink...as in Tinkerbell?"

Tink beamed and nodded her head excitedly. "Yep, that's me! See Red, I told you, I'm totally famous!"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Tink thinks she's a famous dancer ever since she discovered Youtube and posted a video of herself dancing. No T, she's thinking of the fairytale."

Tink poked her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. "What fairytale?"

"Tinkerbell, trusty side kick of Peter Pan. You know, Neverland? Why am I still surprised when I meet a new one of you guys?" Emma mumbled as she continued to stare at Tink.

Tink's face went from an expression of annoyance to and expression that only could be defined as 'love-struck'.

"Oh god Peter!" Tink exclaimed as her eyes twinkled. "He was love of my life number 5! He never appreciated me though, and when I was kidnapped it took him two whole weeks to figure out I was gone! Humph, what an awful, ungrateful boy. I bet he's lost without me."

Ruby placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Tink's a bit fickle when it comes to love."

Tink whipped around, her long blonde and blue hair swinging around her face then falling gently down her back. Tink's face filled with a look of hurt as she stared up at Ruby.

"I am not fickle, I just have a lot of love to give." Tink said matter-o-factly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"To every lost boy, prince, and pirate you meet." Ruby mumbled.

Tink hopped of the bar stool and landed hard on her feet, her face now filled with anger.

"I absolutely despise pirates." Tink spat, her hands forming into fists.

Tink stomped over to the radio that sat behind the bar. After playing with a few dials the room filled with music once more and Tink turned, a now calm expression across her face.

"No more talking, more dancing!" Tink exclaimed between giggles.

 

Feya opened her eyes slowly as she woke from her sleep. When she turned to the alarm clock on her bedside table she groaned and rolled back over. It was 3:45 pm, she had an hour before she needed to be at the studio. Feya groaned as she sat up and stretched her arms. She slowly removed herself from her bed and dragged herself across her apartment to the kitchen where her sparkly blue coffee pot sat. Feya pushed the start button on the coffee machine before moving over to the small iPod radio on the counter and hitting the play button on her iPod. Within seconds her apartment was filled with the loud force of her music pulsing through the speakers. Feya smiled as she walked across the room to the bathroom as she swayed to the sound of her music.

Feya stood in front of her round mirror that hung on the wall and stared at herself as she frowned at her reflection. Her long blonde and blue hair was now a mess of beach and wave colored tangles and her eyes were rimmed with the smudged reminisce of last night's make-up. Feya sighed before washing the make-up from last night off her face then returning to her coffee as it finished brewing. She poured the dark liquid into a sparkly pink cup before walking to the large French doors that led to her terrace. She pulled the doors open and walked out onto the balcony, staring at the streets below her. Feya liked to watch the people from her apartment terrace, taking comfort in being able to watch people from the sky once more.

Now that everyone's memories were back Feya could remember why she had always liked heights and hated being stuck to the ground. Living in a world without magic meant she was left to be a regular girl, unlike the fairy she used to be.

Feya hugged herself as she took a large gulp of the warm liquid in her cup. Feya felt lost in this world even before her memories had come back to her, but now that she knew what she was really missing, she felt even more like an outsider than before. There were no lost boys to care for, no Peter to protect her, and no wings to allow her to fly away when things got hard, this world was no place for a fairy.

Feya shook her head, trying to make her sorrows disappear. She glanced at the time on her phone before she left the half full coffee mug on the table outside and retreated to the bathroom where she would spend the next hour getting ready for another normal day.

"And one, two, three." Feya counted.

Feya stood in the middle of the dance studio as she watched her beginner ballet girls practice their dance for the Christmas recital. Ever since Feya had been a little girl she had loved to dance, it was the only thing she could to do that made her feel comfortable in her own skin. After High school she had begged her mother for a loan to open Story Brook's first dance studio. Feya's mother hadn't been excited about her daughter giving up college to teach dance to a bunch of children but she had assumed her dream would fail and Feya would be forced to go to school in a few years. To Feya's mother's dismay, there were plenty of girls in town who wanted to learn to dance.

Feya moved through the room, correcting the girl's stance or showing them how to do a step correctly before taking her place back in the center of the room observing. Every day it was the same thing for Feya: wake up, drink coffee, get dressed, teach ballet, tap, ballroom, tap again, ballet again, clean up, go home, eat dinner, read a book, repeat. She had always lived a boring life, well not always, but ever since she had been trapped in Story Brook her life had become mundane and repetitive.

The music stopped and Feya scanned the room, making sure each girl stood solidly in the correct position. When she was satisfied, Feya clapped her hands together as she broke out into a dazzling smile.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Feya exclaimed excitedly. "You've all done so well, you'll be perfect by December! You're all done for the day, great work and I'll see you next week."

Suddenly the small room filled with the noise of giggles and high pitched voices as Feya's last class dispersed and found their parents at the edge of the room. Feya smiled as she watched the crowd flood out of the room while parent's proceeded to bundle their girls in scarfs and gloves to protect them from the cold. Just as Feya was about to turn and begin to clean the room she saw a familiar face rush into the room with a grin across her face.

Ruby walked across the room, her pace quick, as she advanced towards Feya. Feya stared at her quizzically when Ruby stopped in front of her. Now that she was this close, Feya could tell her smile was strained around the edges. Now Feya knew something was wrong.

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Feya questioned, looking exaggeratedly upset.

"We're going out tonight! Girl's night! "Ruby exclaimed, seeming more and more nervous as she stood in front of her friend.

Just to make things more suspicious, Emma walked into the studio, looking as confused as Feya felt. Well, that made Feya feel a bit better that she wasn't alone, but it also added to the gnawing worry that was forming in the bottom of her stomach.

"Ruby…why are you really here?" Feya asked.

Ruby laughed nervously as she shook her head. "What are you talking about? I thought since Emma just got back it would be a good idea for us to show her a good time. And who knows how to have a good time like you do Tink? Get your coat, we gotta go now!"

Before Feya could protest Ruby pushed her towards the door, grabbing her coat off a nearby chair as they left. Emma watched silently as Ruby pushed Feya out the door and shut the lights off once they were all outside. Ruby let out a deep breath before turning to Feya's confused expression with a smile across her own bright face.

"Alright, let's go to the bar!" Ruby exclaimed as she began to lead the way.

Emma shrugged and silently followed Ruby, clearly just along for the ride. Feya followed as she continued to try and figure out what was going on. Feya had heard many stories about the new sheriff of Story Brook but none of those stories included how quiet or how fun Emma Swan was. Something was wrong, and Feya had no idea what Ruby had told the new sheriff to keep her so quiet.

Feya ran and took her place next to Ruby as she stared up at her friend curiously.

"Ruby, I'm still wearing a leotard, my hair hasn't been curled, and I'm in no make-up suitable for a bar. You know better than anyone I hate going out like this, so what gives? Why are you so tense right now?"

Ruby laughed nervously as she glanced down at her friend. "I just thought we could get out for a while. Let's go dance, who cares what you look like?"

As she said it, the three of them stopped at the door to the bar. Ruby sighed in relief before wrapping her hand around the handle and pulled the door open while she pushed Feya inside.

"You know, maybe I should go home, I'm not in the mood for dancing right now." Emma mumbled as she looked around the bar.

Ruby shot Emma a quick sideways glance. "Now come on sheriff, you need a night off too." Ruby leaned into Emma as she whispered: "You may be the only person who can stop her from killing someone if my plan doesn't work."

Feya whipped around and stared, opened mouthed, at her friend. Ruby was never a good whisperer.

"I am not some mass murderer! Ruby no more games, tell me what's going on?"

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a waitress coming to the table and placing a tiny pink drink in front of Feya. Feya frowned at the drink then turned her sour expression to the waitress.

"I didn't order this and I don't find it funny." Feya huffed as she frowned at the waitress.

"I thought it was hilarious." A voice whispered into her ear.

Feya's eyes widened as she saw Ruby tense even more than she had before. Feya took a deep breath before turning slowly to the voice behind her. When she had fully turned her eyes were closed and she was secretly saying a small prayer in her head before she opened her eyes.

Killian.

Feya stopped breathing as she continued to stare, open mouthed, at the man who stood in front of her. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time she had seen him, but also different. His brown eyes were still rimmed with dark black liner, which in this world would have looked silly on anyone but still suited Killian. He leaned against the wall behind him in a pair of plain black slacks and a black button up shirt slightly open at the top. You could take the pirate out of the sea, but you couldn't take the sea out of the pirate.

Killian grinned wickedly as he stared down at Feya's shocked face.

"I should have guessed your first task would be to find the closest bar in town." Ruby mumbled.

Killian's smile grew as he swept his arm through the air. "No good plan starts or ends without rum my dear. I thought you would be smarter than that."

Feya turned to look at Ruby who was now fuming. "This is why you had to drag me here?"

Ruby now looked at Feya, looking guilty. "I thought you'd take the news better over drinks."

"I'm starting to understand why you dragged me here." Emma muttered as she watched Killian cautiously.

Killian turned his attention to Emma. "Ah my dear, it's been so long since I've been graced with your presence. Have you double crossed any innocent bystanders lately?"

"You're hardly innocent." Feya whispered as she turned her attention back to Killian.

For a moment, Killian's cocky grin faltered as he looked at Feya, registering her words now directed at him. He recovered quickly and smiled at Feya, a mock look of shock now across his face.

"And she speaks to me! Oh sweet angel, speak once more, it's been so long since I've heard such a lovely voice."

Feya frowned at the ground, now refusing to look at Killian. Feya took a deep breath before turning on her heels and walking away. Before she could make it to the door she felt a hand wrap around her elbow. Feya turned to see Killian's face now inches from hers smiling down at her as he chuckled.

"Come now, don't let your temper ruin a night like this. It's been so long since we've spent a night together." Killian whispered as he continued to smile down at Feya.

Feya shook her head. "I don't have time for your games Hook."

Killian's grip on her elbow loosened as his smile slipped away. It had been so long since he had seen Feya, he thought he had lost her, but here she was. The rumors were true, his fairy had been here the whole time. He half hoped she wasn't here, half hoped he would be focused on his quest and not distracted, but here she was. Now that he was standing in front of Feya, all his ideas felt small. All he could think about was her.

"You are the only thing that quenches my thirst for the sea. Your hair is the only ocean I need. Your body is my beach and your sheets are my sea." Killian whispered as he stared into Feya's eyes, the humor now gone from his expression.

Feya stood there motionless, speechless for a moment as she stared up at Killian's brown eyes. Feya blinked, waking from the stunned state he had put her in once again.

"Do what you're good at. Get back on your ship Captain. Get back on your ship and sail away, never letting my name cross your lips."

Feya yanked her arm out of his grasp before turning on her heels and storming out of the bar.


End file.
